User talk:AlgebraicBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bueno the Bear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potatogurl (Talk) 12:25, February 27, 2011 I'm the admin!!!! I like your persistance, but sorry, no. You cannot be the admin. Maybe someday, but not now. I like the feeling of being in charge!!!! -POTAOGU®L You got me. XD Oh my gosh! Underwear that FLOATS!! 20:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE AN ADMIN NOW!-POTATOGU®L IS MY NAME, MY MISSION IS TO FIX THE WORLD OF TERRIBLE GRAMMAR! BEGONE INCORRECT GRAMMAR! YOU HAVE TWO CHOISES: 1. USE CORRECT GRAMMAR 2. DON'T EDIT PAGES! I'm sorry, you can edit pages...Just remember...THE GRAMMAR GHOST WILL GET YOU!!!!! 12:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Present for you :D Thanks! :D Sooo... you like Fionna now? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) YOUR PRESENT! YOU GET A PRESENT! CLICK IT! o3o Yes I knew that Just because I read it. -POTATOGU®L o3o 19:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) How??? How do you make sigs like yours with the different colors? -POTATOGU®L o3o 19:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) What?¿ YOUR AHDEAD OF MEH ON MEH ON WIKI!!! congrats. I"LL SEEK MEH REVENGEPotatogu®l o3o 19:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Meh-ha! We're tied! Potatogu®l o3o 19:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Buerocat, or howerver ya spell it YOU ARE BUEROCAT, OR HOW EVER YA SPELL IT. MEEEEEEEOW! YOUR WELCOME! Potatogu®l o3o 19:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! "Puh-lease, I have no soul." AWESOME! Potatogu®l o3o 21:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? *Sigh* The "VA" is nothing more than a vandal-created lore used to make themselves feel bigger than they actually are. The message you see on your talk page was most likely posted by the same thing that stalked me over a few wikis. Probably the failed troll who tried to impersonate me on the Adventure Time wiki. I've told him a million times that his efforts are useless, but the kid still persists. :/ ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) NERD You are such a nerd!!! Yeah, I am. :3 Slam bam in a a can! o3o 19:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ariana Grande. *drools* I love that picture. And yes, she does have '''amazing '''boobies. xD "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 20:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) AND WE NEED YOUR HELP! HEY, can you please help spread the word 'bout this Wiki? Thanx. El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 23:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Dealio K I'll spread it. El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 21:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) My response to your video is: 00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)00:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC)~~ Bankaibuddy15 13:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Random Tennis Hi AB! Is it ok if I join in this random tennis? (MAybe next round.) Sure! I'd actully be honored if you used him. I'd like you to like, put sometthing in small text that says something liek "Potatogurl" or sumthin', but yeah! You can use him. Thanks! NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 23:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And this will make your head explode. Oh and that message was from me. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 00:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "The Game" ~Motorhead Bankaibuddy15 01:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Random Table Tennis/Ping Pong Hey AB! I was just wondering if there could be a shorter version of Random Tennis (2 to 3 rounds perhaps?) The images you post are not appropriate. There could be minors.CrystalBlaziken 13:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Can I be Admin? Thx I like Crystal Blazikens! 17:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Groundbreaking news my friend, utterly groundbreaking. Welcome back. WarPigsLukesWall 07:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I see... You do this to all users that aren't bronies, don't you?CHEESE!-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 21:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Me What do you have in mind? WarPigsLukesWall (talk) 12:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC)